Episode 06: Amp Radio
In Real Life have their interview with Chad and Jill on the radio in Orlando. Transcript Real Life are in Orlando, Florida with the radio station WQMP for an interview. *'CHAD:' "Chad and Jill, it's Orlando Music 101.9 Radio. So exited!" *'JILL:' "I know!" *'CHAD:' "We have in-studio cast. Not just any in-studio cast, we have THE in-studio cast." *'JILL:' "I think that they're the guest everyone wants to have in their studio at eight-something in the morning." *'CHAD:' "You know when, uh... off the TV show Boy Band..." *'JILL:' "Right." *'CHAD:' "--Was on ABC. You watched it." *'JILL:' "I did." *'CHAD:' "I watched it. I think everyone in this building watched it. And here they are, in our studio: In Real Life is here!" *'DREW RAMOS:' "I'm Drew." *'BRADY TUTTON:' "I'm Brady." *'CHANCE PEREZ:' "I'm Chance." *'MICHAEL CONOR:' "I'm Michael." *'SERGIO CALDERON:' "And I'm Sergio." *'CHAD:' "And they are In Real Life." *'JILL:' "That's right." *'CHAD:' "You're In Real Life in the studio." *'JILL:' "Before you guys did this show, what was your life like before coming on here? Because I gotta imagine it's complete black and white, a complete flip around." *'DREW RAMOS:' "Yeah, well, for me, I, uh, I was singing in the subway and I was in... shoved between Times Square and grand central shuttle bus trying to make a buck." *'JILL:' "Really?" *'DREW RAMOS:' "Yeah, I got the phone call. And they interviewed..." *'CHAD:' "So, you're just singing in the subway?" *'DREW RAMOS:' (laughing) "Yeah." *'JILL:' "What would you sing?" *'DREW RAMOS:' "I would sing Sam Smith's "Stay With Me" and Be King's "Stand by Me". *'JILL:' "Okay." *'CHAD:' "So imagine yourself right now. Give us a little something. You're in a subway." *'DREW RAMOS:' (singing) "Oh won't you stay with me? 'Cause you're all I need." *'CHAD:' "I'll give you twenty dollars right now." *'JILL:' "So what is it like now, to be shuffled all over the place and your schedule is super hectic?" *'MICHAEL CONOR:' "We're definitely trying to make that lifestyle change but we're just working harder than ever. Like, make sure that we put out the best music possible. We're just working really hard." *'JILL:' "Yeah." *'CHAD:' "We wanted to be the first station in Orlando to play your single." *'SERGIO CALDERON:' "Hey! That'll be dope." *'BRADY TUTTON:' "Three, two, one..." *'IN REAL LIFE:' "I can feel it in your heart, I can hear it in your tone, I can see it in the dark. Even with my eyes closed, you're beautiful..." *'JILL:' "Woo!" *'CHAD:' "Thank you guys so much for being on here." *'CHAD:' "We have an open-door policy so you guys are welcome up here anytime you want. Again, thank you to Brady, Chance, Drew, Sergio, and Michael. They are In Real Life! Make sure you download the song, "Eyes Closed". *'SERGIO CALDERON:' "What's wrong with it bro?" Real Life are in the car, with the radio station playing their single "[[Eyes Closed]".] Video Navigation Category:Real Life With In Real Life